


[podfic] Criticism, Carping, or Undue Focus

by colls



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b> <i>nit*pick (v): an excess of concern over trivial details; criticism, carping, or undue focus. Suspected Andrian origin.</i><br/>—Galactic dictionary, third revised edition CY 11958</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Criticism, Carping, or Undue Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Criticism, Carping, or Undue Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094524) by [ivyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfic/pseuds/ivyfic). 



  
  
**Title:** [Criticism, Carping, or Undue Focus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1094524)  
 **Length/size:** (12:52min 6MB)  
 **Characters:** Beka Valentine, Seamus Harper, Rev Bem  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/na168scnch1yblu/CCoUF.mp3) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y2lv38ygtqk0954/CCoUF.m4b)  
also available on [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/109726.html)

**Author's Summary:** _nit*pick (v): an excess of concern over trivial details; criticism, carping, or undue focus. Suspected Andrian origin._  
—Galactic dictionary, third revised edition CY 11958


End file.
